The New Begining
by cena-fan1
Summary: brother and sister Ron and Alicia have had not such a great past especially with family, after finally being able to move with their mom will the new life style help erase the past and bring in a good clear life
1. Chapter 1

The new beginning

I do not own any wwe related names, only Alicia which is not Alicia fix but my character I came up with.

Alicia was just an ordinary teenage girl living her life. She had black hair which was always in a ponytail and she wasn't that tall "5.1" pacifically.

Sitting in her room window thinking of an event from not too long ago. It was her, her brother Ron and her mom, their father was at work, he wasn't really the greatest dad. Her mother wouldn't tell Alicia but their father would always hit around on her. When Ron would try to clean up the bruises all their mom would say was tell him to not worry about it. That exact day their father brock had come home from work and wasn't in such a good mood, he went straight for Stephanie and slapped her, Alicia had been laying down with her and had saw it all soon enough it turned into a bad fight until Ron ran in trying to back away their father from their mom, in between the loud course words being yelled out and Stephanie crying in pain it was all becoming a blur to Alicia. After punching Ron to keep him down for a while he stormed out of the room, before a loud door slam was heard the smell of smoke filled the room. Ron had pulled their mother up and was calling for Alicia to take his hand but from all the smoke she couldn't breave, she froze up and fainted…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door; it was Ron her only brother she knew off from what she'd heard.

"Hey sis. How's it going?"

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"I did, actually twice." He walked himself into her room and sat on her bed

You see ever since the incident Alicia was quieter in public and at sometimes had her anger moments.

"I know you did" she turned to where she was facing him and left the window and sat on her bed also

"Anyways, what were you doing before I came in here sis, you seemed dazed?"

"I was sitting in the window, didn't you see me because I know that was what I was doing."

Ron realized that there was something written on her arm, seeing him staring she pulled down her sleeve, neither Ron nor Stephanie knew that she sometimes cut herself.

"Don't hide it, let me see, I'm not blind Alicia."

"It's nothing Ron" she was now nervous that he would see the cut shed given herself a few days ago

Not taking no for an answer he leaned over and flipped her hand over, only to revil his name written on her hand with a heart.

Thank you she thought in her head, he hadn't spotted the cut

"So this is what you were hiding from me, what's so bad about it?"

"Nothing but now that you see it gimmie your arm."

"Okay he said slowly. I'm curious at what your about to do."

With a red marker she wrote her name with a heart around it

"Okay, now we both are even."

"So you want to come hang with me now?"

"Where?"

"Play X-Box with me."

"Oh gosh no, too many buttons, I'll pass."

"Oh come on, don't be so girly." Before she could respond she was over his shoulder being carried outside her room.  
"Ron, Put me down idiot!"

"Shut up, you're going to wake mom up."

"She's not even sleep idiot!"

"Now stay" he lightly throws her onto his bed and hands her a remote.  
"Ugh, I'm not a dog stupid, I never realized you bed was so movable"

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More things to come in the next few chapters! Please review


	2. Chapter 2

The new beginning

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Only Alicia which is not Alicia fox, a character I came up with.

About 6:00 that afternoon everyone was doing the same thing from before.

"You know Ron; I really am getting sick of looking at your stupid game on the TV screen!"

"Well you can leave" he responded still with his eyes glued to the screen

"okay then, no need to ask me twice" she got off the bed and headed back to her room where she went to her closet and pulled out an old journal filled with pictures, pictures of her back in her other life. On picture she saw latterly brought out half anger half sadness to her, her dad Brock was lifting her on his shoulders, it was the day she'd gotten a cheer uniform and wanted to wear it out, her parents were so proud of her.

"Why'd you have to turn so dark and leave us, I hate what happened to us." She so bad wanted to rip the picture to pieces but she just couldn't.

"I hate these memories!" she yelled tossing the book to the ground knowing things would get bad if she kept looking threw the pictures.

Her phone made a beeping sound signaling that she had a text, it was from her best friend Kelly, when they first moved there Kelly seemed like an overly excited girl but when she offered to help unpack Alicia and her became close.

TEXT CONVERSATION.

Kelly: hey girly girl can you come out and hang out, sis is annoying/really bored, help! * *

She replied back. Sure girly x8 lol, going to wash up be down in a few. Ps Ron said tell your sis to come out also.

Kelly: of course he did lol, alright sis see you in a few. *Mrs. Barbie*

After a while Alicia was done with everything, since it basically felt like summer weather shed put on her favorite pink cut down the side shirt that said cheer,white shorts that her and kelly had cut up a few months ago and her knee high converse that had to be laced and buckled.

"All done." she told herself,grabbing her phone she headed downstairs where her mom was relaxing on the couch watching

"Spongebob..really mom." she stopped mid step

"What? it's a comedy and i enjoy it especially on a relaxing day."

"It's a talking sponge mom..but i still watch it this day luck to you. hey Kelly texted can i hang out with her?" she asked jumping off the last step and setting herself beside her on the couch

"Now why you asking me,your mature enough to know the right things,it's Ron that we all need to pray for." she joked making Alicia grin

"Yeah we all know that,so when can.. she was interrupted when the door bell rang

"well we all know who that is,it's my day off so. she jokingly pushed her off the couch "leave me be"

"yeah have fin with that mom,rude!" Alicia yelled over her shoulder heading outside

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

"Hey girly,well it took you long enough. nice outfit,pretty in pink you rocked it!" she flung her arms in the air as if she were famous

"Okay never do that again Kelly,did you have sugar for lunch?"

"Maybe,so what are we doing today,besides just hanging out i need a break from the evil she devil sister of mine."

"Hey Kelly,Alicia what's up" coming up behind them they jumped "So what you girls doing today?"

"We don;t know yet,we were just talking and we really were not looking forward to seeing you,remember when you said you would go anywhere if i asked,well can you go..somewhere!" both Kelly and Alicia laughed because of the thought they had before Alicia came.

"Alicia what's up." Ron stepped outside the door. both Alicia's turned around to him

"OMG! my Alicia the Alicia that i love.

"you think that's easy for us to figure out!" they both yelled at the same time

"GIRLFRIEND OKAY!"

This time Alicia (his) walked his direction and him

"Alicia i don't see how you date this guy,he's just..well look at him."

"Well it's been at least a year so i think you should be proud of me."

"Oh dear sister will you please go somewhere else so i can have time alone with my girlfriend FOR ONCE!"

"Please i always give you time alone but whatever,come on Kelly."

Alicia laughed "It's alright girly I'm dragging Ron here to the mall with me so you all have the front to yourselves."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Only Alicia which is not Alicia fox, a character I came up with.

"Gosh Alicia,how many pairs of converse do you have,pink,yellow,black,knee highs,all kinds you have a lot of pictures of you only in converse on your account!"

"Millions and their all mine so no asking to borrow this year even though i never did before."

"let me ask you something,how come when ever we in school or public your quiet but then home and just me and you,you're wild and crazy talk?"

"that's just who i am and i don't know where i get it from."

"OMG! i totally forgot about this old cheer video,do you remember the routine?"

"You mean the one where i felt like getting sick because coach had me doing round offs,backhand springs over and over and we did at our final pep rally."

"yes! can we do it please,i have the song still downloaded on my phone."

"Sure i guess but i am NOT doing 50 billion backhand springs again."

"Fine." once the music started it was as if they were actually performing at the pep rally again,that was until they went to do the final move..both with a running start went to do their round offs when. "Hit" they both ran into each other and fell to the ground. it did hurt a bit but they just laughed it off. they were just about to help themselves when two guys came jogging to them

"Woah,you two okay,we were watching and say your fall."

"Yes, we're fine Orton,thanks."

He lended his hand out and she accepted,pulling her up he asked "So you still like me?"

"Ugh shut up Orton..this is Alicia."

"The one that never talks right,shy girl."

"ORTON! She smacked his chest "And she's only like that around idiots like you!"

"You okay?" Cena asked bending down on his knee so he could get a straight view of her face

Alicia was freaked out a bit,he was being nice but she didn't really know him "Look's like you two took a hard bump fall,My name's Cena by the way."

he stood up and lent his hand out to help her up,she accepted it,she had no choice but to look up at him,his blue eyes did the trick she was amazed and could't resist but to smile

"Im Alicia,thanks for helping,me and her need to work on watching where we are running and tumbling or some people could get hurt or something like that." she could't believe how much she was saying

"Hey man we need to get to the field before coach crashes on us again. and you know Zack will kill us if we gotta run laps again."

"Oh Yeah your right. he turned to Alicia. Nice meeting you face up for the first time,i guess ill see you around school Monday." he finally let go of her hand but gave her a hug afterword

"Bye Kelly, bye Alicia he gave a wink when he said Alicia's name making her blush

"OMG OMG ALICIA YOU WERE SO STARING DONT DENY IT,plus you were eagerly blushing when he gave you a hug..YOU TALKED!"

"Kelly if you think he's my boyfriend you've though wrong okay."

"nope,i know i'm right."

"Anyways..it's just about 7,what do they mean the field?"

"Coach Rob do't care, he says as much as they run for a girls number they can run for practice,i don;t fully understand it but i believe it was mIz fault that they have these practices now."

"Hey Kelly would you like to stay over tonight,your mom just called and said you could."

"If it's okay with you Mrs.M. ill just have to go get a few clothes

"Alright,dinner's on me and please,call me Steph if you like."

She was just about to turn back into the house until Alicia called out.

"Hey mom,wanna see our routine we remember?"

"sure let me see what you girls got."

"Ready?" five six seven eight, this time making eye contact with each other they dod their running start and performed their round off back hand springs

"YES!" They both cheered

"Nice work there girls,you trying out this year?"

"We might." they both spoke at the same time

"Jinx!" they called out together running into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Only Alicia which is not Alicia fox, a character I came up with

Later on that night the girls had both washed up and were hanging out in Alicia's room

"This has been an amazing day."

"Agreed,so you like John?" She gave Alicia a look look with a smile

"Um,changing the subject and never bring that up because it will never and i repeat never will happen." She starred back at her

"Hm okay, she began to sing. Alicia's in love she want's another hug. she want's to love him,and date him."

"KELLY!"

Ron poped his head into the room, "Who's Cena and why is Alicia denying how she loves him?'

"Ron! ever heard of knocking!"

"Ever heard of low voices while i'm trying to play my games! sup Kelly"

"Hey Ron,still being the brainy b as always i see."

"Sure you can say that,once again,who is CENA!"

"DUDE DONT BE SO NOSEY EVER HEARD OF GIRL NIGHTS SO,GET OUT!" she shoved him from the door and shut it

"So you got his number?"

"No and i never will any more questions opera?"

They both laughed "Come on what's the opposite of love?"

"Love." she answered slow

"And what is rand's friend's name that hugged you today?"

"Cena." she answered slow once again

"HA YOU SAID IT AND IVE GOT IT RECORDED "LOVE CENA" AND YOUR VOICE."

"BOO YOU KELLY!" They both laughed at how stupid they were being

"Hey pizza's here,mom told me to tell you. oh and Alicia this came for you." he handed her a basket of red flowers,chocolate box and a letter

"Okay bye Ron." as soon as he shut the door kelly yelled "Well read it!"

"Geez,don't be all mean.

Dear Alicia: i'm sorry for having to leave early,had practice and forgot,it was nice actually hearing you talk even if it was short conversation. You looked good today in your outfit too,hope you too are okay after that fall and make cheer,see you later cutie.. Love Cena.

"Awww, Alicia's got a lover,maybe even future boyfriend,he's sweet. you know you love him."

"KELLY!"

"WHAT!"She yelled back in the same tone Alicia had grinning

"SHUT UP..COME ON PIZZA'S READY!"

"YEAH!" Both still looking at each other grinning at each other they headed downstairs,but as soon as they got down they both began laughing as if nothing had happened

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

After dinner they both had made themselves home made ice cream sundaes to wrap up the night even though they were already hyper enough

"Mom you want some ice cream?" Alicia called out heading up the stairs

"No thanks sweetie,i've got my frozen yogurt thanks for asking though."

"Oh yeah right, five in the morning only has ice cream every 1 month,as you say."

"Oh yeah Ron,i made you and ice cream plate,its back in the freezer."

"Alright thanks sis,what did you do to it?"

"OH GEE I DO SOMETHING NICE AND YOU THINK I POISEN IT...maybe i did." she winked and headed upstairs

"I trust you just for saying that!"

"So kelly you got plans for tomorrow?"

"My sis said she could open up pool for us if you like,her and a few friends work there so anytime theres no big crowd we can go,not too far from our house,walking distance."

"Alright,sounds nice to me,so when did you.."

"OMG do you still have your laptop?"

She didn't even give her a chance to reply she turned and saw her lab top on her dresser she quickly grabbed it and got on

"How do you know my password Kelly?"

"Duh it's always been *ConverseChick* your nickname almost all last year

"well then,don't i feel stupid."

"Log into your Facebook." she handed her the laptop

"Done."

"Add me"

"Done."

"now look at my profile friends,you see Cena?" she asked with a smile knowing Alicia would soon have a huge response

"Oh my.."

"I know,i said the same thing but..Randy is mine so your a bit lucky for such an amazing guy

She shut her lab top after looking at one more picture and accidentally let Kelly see her smiling

"Let's just watch a few movies and stuff just no more lab top for tonight."

"Ah huh,Alicia is totally in love."


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Only Alicia which is not Alicia fox, a character I came up with

Both Kelly and Alicia had just woken up about an hour ago and yet they both were still sitting where they slept just staring at each other,not even moving when their cell phone notifications went off. that was until Alicia's Facebook notification went off,Kelly jumped up and brought the computer to the bed and went straight to it.

"Wait you know my Facebook password too!?"

"No you were already logged in,wake up genius i'm not that unique."

"Thank goodness and you sure are not."

"OMG,you've got a new friend,message and someone poked you,Randy of course,and guess who friended you!"

"I don't know im not the one looking at the screen."

"CENA!"

"Well did't you say i had a message?"

"Im getting there gosh! "Morning,i saw you looked at my page and liked just about my whole summer album."

"KELLY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"I had to,for you. anyways. "I did see your pictures,your bro seems pretty cool i believe he is on our team list,we should really hang out,get to know each other,see you around..John

She turned the computer to her "Alicia you should really talk to him,seems like he's at the edge of really really wanting to know you."

"Kelly you know i'm not the social type,i don't wanna embarrass myself or even make him regret wanting to meet me,get that through your head."

"What i get is .Cena,Cena,Cena."

"Drop the name Kelly it won't change a thing. I'm gonna go wash up,or do you want firsties?

"Nope it's your place go ahead."

"Alright,oh and Kelly, don't do anything stupid."

"Oh real mature to say." she pretended to cry and threw a pillow Alicia's direction

After a while both of them were done with their things and ready to just hang around

"So,remind me again why we are..looking alike?" Alicia asked viewing her outfit in the mirror looking at Kelly in the back also

"Because you said we could years,years ago. PLEASE."

"I'm not complaining just go bother Ron?"

"Right behind ya!"

Ron was downstairs with their mom. "Morning Mom,Ron what are you two up two?"

"Oh,just some mother son morning bonding right mom?"

"bonding? ha more like annoy your mother to change the channel and ask what are we doing today over and over."

"Ron!" she hit the side of his arm "why you have to be so annoying

"You saw that right mom?"

"I saw nothing,you want something from the kitchen?"

"Nope,i do wish for some orange juice so,ill go get me some no need to do it mom."

"Oh and Kelly your sister texted,have fun stay out as long as you want,please i insest."

"Oh gee well doesn't she love me."

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

The girls were hanging out in the front yard laying around for their last weekend day,Ron had gone out to play basketball with the guys while both Kelly and Alicia's mom's went to work

"So you remembered that routine yesterday right?"

"Yes don't you remember our crash and fall also also."

"Oh right,where you met Cena your night and shining armor lover boy." The blonde flipped her hair and looked out in the distance, "Oh my love."

"Shut up Kelly, and that will once again NEVER HAPPEN!" she couldn't help but to laugh at how Kelly had made her scene seem so dramatic

"I know thank you,thank you. So what you wanna do,wanna hang down at Fruit and Go?"

"You mean the smoothie place not too far down?"

"Well duh,also the place where both our moms work."

"Well there's nothing to do so yeah,but just remember they said no matter what there are no free drinks for us."

"It doesn't matter i'm paying for both us so let's go."

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

"So Steph how's life going for ya so far since the big change?"

"Well Maria, she took a breathe "things have changed but in's fine i guess,nothing new kids staying out of trouble."

"Well that's great to know,how's your girly doing?"

"Alicia,she's still the quiet shy converse wild at home girl you've known since her and Kelly met."

"Speaking of Alicia." they both looked forward to see Alicia and Kelly laughing and skipping to the store, when they both got in the both set side by side in a spin chair in front of the counter

"Hey mom." they said at the same time "JINX."

"Hey girls,not so nice today been dishes,watching,waiting for the last few hours."

"Aww man that sucks,everyone should enjoy a smoothie and sub sandwich,not..nothing."

"I know what you mean Kelly." her mom approached them with mango and watermelon smoothies

"I think we can help you though." Kelly responded taking a sip out of her straw

"Girl's you know you don't have to help,it's our jobs all you have to do is school,graduate and.

Both Kelly and Alicia finished for her "Have a good life,get married don't let him take advantage and I BETTER BE YOUR BRIDES MAIDS!"

"Well then i guess we have told you too well."

"Here." she pushed their smoothies towards them "Put this in the freezer for us and we'll be back in five."

"Where are you too going?"

"Byee." they both called out over their shoulders heading out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Only Alicia which is not Alicia fox, a character I came up with

"Alright Kelly,what are we doing here?" looking around Alicia wasn't too sure why Kelly had taken her to the football field

"Looking at guys play football,sure." she was busy staring at Randy the whole time

"Kelly I'm serious, if you're trying to make me talk to John then you are going to fail."

"I'm not okay so chill! hey Randy" All the guys had now been sitting on the bleachers looking like they were litterly going to die.

"Hey guys,you look,dead." she nudged Randy in the arm,he didn't even swallow his water he was just drooling it down his shirtless body making Kelly blush a little

"And what if we are smart act! Jericho yelled

"JERICHO NO NEED TO BE SUCH A JERK!"

Miz mocked in a girly tone shaking his hair "she is such a diva ladies."

"Shut up Miz,anyways,Randy can you come over to the smoothie shop down the street with me please." she began bating hey eyes as if she was a little kid about to cry she even gave Alicia a signal to do the same to John but all she did was mouth "Yeah right"

Zack stood up tossing his water on the ground and yelled "BRO come on you gonna go with your girlfriend and ditch us,be a man bro."

"Zack your right MY girlfriend and i'm going rather you like it or not besides practice is over coach is gone and it's time for us to chill."

"Kelly,i'd love to go get something to drink with you."

Most guys being followers and not having anything better to do they followed along with him

Ever since Kelly had invited the guys there had been much more buisness,so much that her and Alicia were each taking turns helping with serving,Alicia was on the job at the moment

"Bro this place is amazing and so sick! and i mean the good kind bro." he complemented the place then took another bite of his sub

"Zack every place you go to with food you say is amazing." everyone laughed but Zack did't care he carried on eating and grinning along

"So Cena you up for a quick.." he did't bother to finish when he realized Cena had tuned out the group and was staring out in the distance

"So someone explain to me what this guy is staring at?"

"Look for yourself idiot!" she smacked the back of his head and he turned back to Cena..."Oh it's a girl,man he wants that chick."

"Duh did you not see how they were connecting when you and him were out with us."

"Oh yea right,Cena has never approached and hugged like he did with her..my bro's in love man!

Over by the counter

Alicia had finished up her last fix and was waiting for the next order but it seemed like everyone was officially just sipping on their smoothies. even though she looked behind to see what Kelly was doing but froze,Cena was staring directly at her. With the nervous type she was,like usual she gave him a smile and turned back around

"Alicia,why don't you go hang out with the gang,you've done well the last few hours.

"Mom i have no friends except for the crazy Kelly and she's quit busy at the moment." she sighed and pointed to where she was at the table laughing with the rest of the group trying her best not to look back at John

"So your telling me all those sweaty boys,few girls are not what yet close near by you at all?"

"Yep,oh and Kelly,Randy equal dating..see the picture now?'

"Well we both suggest you just go mingle,you've got exactly 5 seconds to leave counter or your grounded." Her mom gave her a stern look knowing that she was serious.

"Alright geez,don't take my Chucks at least." she grabbed herself a water bottle and headed to a table by herself. When she sat down she pulled out her phone and one of the changing screen savors caught her eye. An old picture of her and her dad and Ron squeezing his head in at a restaurant

"I miss you." she thought. the picture wasn't their official dad that she knew of but the last time she had saw him she was calling him that and was treating her like a real daughter,most of the time she was a bit glad that Brock and her mom had departed but yet some of the memories kept coming up

A voice spoke from behind "Hey,is this extra room taken or?'

She quickly wiped her eyes and looked up,it was those blue eyes that caught her attention fast. "Oh,no. did you want another sub or something i didn't mean to break so early

"No No,it's alright I'm a bit full,thanks for asking though, that your mom up there brown hair/"

"Um yeah,that's her."

"She's pretty cool,and your a pretty nice daughter she said helping out here. is it alright if i wonder for a walk with you,if your cool with it?" he slid out of his chair and stuck out his hand

It took her a quick look up and she responded. "Yeah sure." taking along his hand they both headed out


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Only Alicia which is not Alicia fox, a character I came up with

Of course Cena and Alicia were on there walk but Alicia hadn't said anything,she was just following Cena close to his side. he'd realized that she wasn't going to say or do anything so he made his first move

"Alicia,you look really nice today,i see you really love converse."

"Oh yeah,i've got basically a closet full." her comment made them both laugh a bit,from the corner of his eye he saw her smile

"Alicia i'm not lieing you've got a really nice smile."

"Oh thanks." she responded still looking down, can i ask you something John Cena?"

"Si cutie and please,call me Cena for the best bit.'

"Why are you being sos nice to me,only one run in,one hug and now we're on a walk,what do you see in.." she was cut off when she tripped over a rock,she didn't hit the ground because Cena had caught her.

"You?" he unwrapped his arms from her waist where'd he caught her and lifted her back up to her feet "Your a nice girl,quiet but i can tell in your eyes that you have a huge bright side to you and ah some pretty brown eyes."

There was a sudden rumble of thunder and a few rain drops felt on their heads

"I should go,thanks for everything Cena." she pulled away and headed the other direction

"Hey Alicia!" he ran after her,it did't take long for him to catch up, he lightly grabbed her arm

"I can't let you walk home alone,especially in this rain getting harder,you'd have to kill me first." taking ahold of her hand he lightly pulled her closer where his arm was around her but his jacket sleeve was a little over her head. they both headed off to the house

By the time they had made it to the house it had started pouring rain. "Luck of the irish huh." Cena joked still having his arm around her shoulder

"Yeah,thanks for walking me home Cena,i guess it would have been better."

"No problem,anything for a friend,i guess i'll see you tomorrow in school."

She gave him a quick smile after unlocking the door and headed in. "Bye Cena." she shut the door. as soon as she got in she was about to go straight upstairs when there was a knock at the door so once again she went back,it was Cena

"Cena did you for.." he pulled her by the arm and lifted her up,being much more shorter she ended up wrapping her legs around her waist when suddenly before she could ask what he was going he kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Only Alicia which is not Alicia fox, a character I came up with

Alright cool it Alicia it was just a kiss,not a big deal just forget about the past nothing big

"Hey!" a loud locker slam made her get out of her thoughts

"Oh gee Kelly give Alicia a heart attack why don't you."

"well my bad,hey how did your little date with Cena go?"

"Kelly it was not a date so stop saying it was and second,we did nothing!"

"Sure, Alicia,stop lying i saw you two leave together so something had to happen."

"We only talked about life Kelly." she purposely left out the part about the kiss

"Alicia,YOU SUCK AT CONVERSATIONS,if i was there sorry but i would have left you. you are like a sister to me just so you know and so you can tell me anything,like if you have a crush on Cena." she began rocking back and forth

"UGH!" She grabbed her bag and headed to class

"Love you too Alicia."

I had a few more things for this chapter but i deleted it,sorry for the shortness! hope you still liked it


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Only Alicia which is not Alicia fox, a character I came up with

After their third period math class was lunch break,basically last hour until they leave,only some poeple had left the school for lunch

"Ah Randy,Cena up for burgers today?"

"Nah,i'm not that hungry." they both responded

"Did you just say what i said, IT. ANNOYING IDIOT!" they just kept speaking at the same time

"And now we know why you two are the only brothers on the football team."

"Shut up Jericho!"

"Yo ho,look straight ahead,cheerleader 101,love the chick magnet."

"Miz Maryse is gonna kill you especially since it's the Bella's and she hates them."

"Nah dip sherlock who do you think i'm looking at."

"Looking at who?" a voice asked from behind

"Ah holy crap,Maryse how long you been there?" he began nervously looking around

"CAUGHT" All the guys called out slapping hands laughing at Miz

"So you all staying here for lunch?"

"yep,say don't y'all have cheer tryout today tomorrow?"

"Yeah but someone forgot." Kelly nudged the French canadian making her drop her bottle

"So has anyone seen Alicia around?"

"Um yeah she went to to her locker for something,oh wait there she is."

"Hey Alicia,what's up girly?"

"Here." she lightly shoved her cheer bag into her hands,with out saying a word she stormed off

"Wait Alicia,what's wrong!" it was too late Alicia had already left the room and headed wherever she was going

"Kelly give me the bag." ONce she gave it to him he quickly jogged out in hope to catch Alicia and see what was wrong

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE

Ron had just come home from the school when his mom called him in a loud instant voice

"Mom!" he jogged up stairs to the room where she was,only to see his mom standing outside Alicia's room door

"What's going on mom,please don't lie to me?"

"Nothing serious,it's your sister she came home,slammed the door and now all i've heard since then was sniffling and crying coming from her room,do you know what happened?"

"I'm not sure mom, i know it wasn't cheer tryouts because there tomorrow..let's just give her some time,maybe she'll calm down knowing we're not outside her door."

"Yeah you might be right." they both headed back down stairs

Another 30 minutes passed and Alicia was still heard upstairs sobbing

"Ron,i'm worried about her,it's been a ling while and she hasnt come out yet

"Mom i'll go see what i can.." the doorbell rang before he could finish.. "I got it."

when he opened the door there stood one of Ron's bros Cena

"hey Cena what's going on man?" they did their usual hand shake

"nothing much man,is Alicia home yet she left her bag and i was wondering if i could give it to her."

"Oh yeah. upstairs in her room,might have had a bad day."

"well um... taking a breathe he finally asked. may i go up there and talk to her,please?"

"two words man,god luck."

As soon as he reached upstairs he heard the sobbing everyone heard. he knew and hated hearing her cry or even in a sad mood,he remembered what Ron had said "good luck" taking his own risk he opened the door,the first thing he noticed was Alicia still in her converse but had changed into a tank top and shorts with her knees pulled up head down

"Alicia what's wron.." he stopped himself when he noticed a email on her computer "You dumb stupid girl you know nothing,holding up our class,you should feel stupid,maybe you should just leave becasue you are just an ego attention wanting LITTLE GIRL" *JayLee29*

there was a second page but he refused to continue to read he was now feeling a bit of the pain Alicia was in

"God Alicia,come here." he sat himself on her bed and pulled her into his arms,her sobs turned into balling tears. his phone vibrated knowing i was Randy about practice but he wasn't worried about it,he just wanted to stay with Alicia and comfort her,to let her know that someone was going to be there for her


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Only Alicia which is not Alicia fox, a character I came up with

That same after noon:

"So Cena,you find out what was up with Alicia?" there was no response,he looked straight to see Cena staring at his sisters room window

"CENA!" he threw the football straight to the back of his head snapping him out of staring "I know you are not watching my sister un.."

"IM NOT WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!,that hurt." he picked the ball back up and threw it to Ron fast enough to hit him but he caught it

"She's just sitting there,not doing anything."

"Hey Stalker,cute stalker take a picture it'll last longer!" She called out

"Did she just insult us Cena?"

"I SURE DID RON,GOT A PROBLEM!" She smiled knowing she was going to annoy him, seeing her smile Cena grinned a little,he was glad that she at least was smiling since the past incident

"Let me ask you something,you have a crush on my sister,tell the truth Cena i'm not gonna hurt you."

"Maybe,there are some things that are stayed between me and her but i feel like me and her have something."

Alicia appeared at the back slide door. It's now or never she thought "Hey Ron,Alicia called she.." she didn't even finish before Ron came running inside just about knocking her over

"I didn't know you and Ron were that close,bros..ya know whatever else you boys say."

"Yep practice meets,together same groups. always trying to out do each other."

The way he had said it made Alicia faint in the inside. That accent is just so cute and..so sweet.

"So can we um talk about earlier Alicia,please?" she grabbed ahold of his arm and dragged him inside and they headed up stairs.

"Woah your stronger than i thought." She grabbed her computer and went back to the disturbing message she had got. "This was sent fro a girl from last period."

he read the sender. *JayLee29* he thought for a while..JayLee,of course Aj,that little brat

"I guess by that look you know who it is." she looked up at him with a straight face

"Aj,little loving brat girl who wants every guy,always finds a way to her what she wants 24/7."

"What i don't get,why am i in her class,maybe i'm not smart,i'm just a girl that everyone feels sorry for,just dumb and useless."

"ALICIA. don't ever say that,you're beautiful,smart and your way over her level,your better than her. look at me."

She did so, "your better than her,no one can reach your level and if anyone has something to say about you it ought to be how amazing you are." She'd never heard those words before,all she could do was smile

"And that's what i like to see." to her surprise he began leaning in,still staring into his blue eyes she didn't pull away or anything. finally,he kissed her. all this was going on while the words "Always there for you." rang threw her head


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Only Alicia which is not Alicia fox, a character I came up with

That next morning Stephanie decided to make morning breakfast for Ron and Alicia. Of course since Ron was a bit early bird he was downstairs laying back watching tv, he had asked their mom if she wanted help but all she did was shake her head.

"Ron what are you doing up so early today anyway?"

"You see what had happened was,well,my girlfriend,she ah."

"Spit it out Ron!"

"She wouldn't shut up so i sat there trying not to fall asleep on her listening to he talk and i fell asleep so she yelled at me."

"She's on the month Ron,don't worry it'' die down in a few days."

Clearly confused he paused his video and turned his attention to her and gave her a blank stair

"Don;t worry about it Ron."

It was silent except for Ron's video until Alicia came down stairs moaning and groaning dragging her bag behind

"what's up with you groaner?" he laughed at his own comment

"It's not funny Ron,i've got this major math test along with cheer tryouts and i don't need your stupidness!"

"No need to get your pom pom stuck in your

"RON! leave her alone,she's having a rough start."

"yeah Ron,stupid idiot moth...

"ALICIA stop right there,can you two just ever get along in the mornings."

"Ha!" he mocked in a girly voice "i've got spirit yes i do i've got spirit how bout you!"

"That's it Ron!" she dropped her bag and jumped onto his back covering his eyes "SAY YOUR SORRY,SAY IT!"

"Mom get this crazy chick off me!"

"I See nothing." All she did was laugh "You two love each other."

He managed to reach behind to where one pocket was and pulled out her phone

"Put it back Ron! or i will scratch your eyes out!"

"Alright alright." he dropped it onto the couch just as she let go

"You girl is violent!"

"Quiet but never always innocent." she sang

Hope all like this chapter,please review!


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Only Alicia which is not Alicia fox, a character I came up with

"Alright class,don't forget about the test later,last period."

"Test." that word put Alicia in a daze,she didn't even realize that Kelly was standing near her desk ready to go to lunch

"Hello, Alicia,you still alive?" she was still in deep thought

"I know what to do."

"DONT even think about hitting the back of her head or i will do it to you Jericho!"

"Hey you guys can head to lunch,ill get her."

"Alright Cena,see you later." once they left he put his attention on her

"Alicia,hello,blink if your still alive." he poked her side which made her drop out of thought a laugh a little

"Someone's ticklish. it's time to go to lunch."

"Right,my bad." she gathered up her bag and they both headed out.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

"Ahem,hello me on the mic here." No one stopped talking

"AH EVERYONE SHUT UP AJ IS TRYING TO TALK!" Everyone stopped and stared up at the stage

"Thank you Ziggy. now like i was saying you all know that King,queen votes are coming up,no need to really vote because we always win,i mean as pathetic Texas girl got a few votes last time but just to get a new look and, as for a change needs an attitude check because no one wants a sour patch now do we/"

"YOU KNOW WHAT AJ I AM SO SICK OF..

"Sit down Kelly."

"NO I'M DONE WITH THIS LITTLE BI... Randy grabbed ahold of her hand and yanked her back down into her seat

"See she does have attitude badly."

"YOUR CRAZY!" Kelly yelled from her seat trying her urge to stand back up but Randy wouldn't let go of her hand

Kaitlyn started a chant from what Kelly had said before "Crazy chick crazy chick Aj is a crazy chick!"

"STOP IT!" she screamed losing her temper but it only seems funny to everyone else

"ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR TRAPS AJ IS A QUEEN AND ALL OF YOU ARE JUST HATERS INCLUDING YOU BOYS WHO WISH YOU WERE ME BUT YOU CANT AND NEVER WILL SHOW OFF LIKE ME THINK PLAYING ON A FOOTBALL FIELD IS ALL GOOD,YET YOU ALL LOSS YOU LAST GAME LAST YEAR BUT CHEATED YOUR WAYS INTO FINALS

Jericho was the next to get fed up because he was part of the team and knew that that they got in because of a refs mis seeing which was fair "ALRIGHT IDIOT ZIGGLER YOU WANNA GO NOW."

"QUIET ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" She began screming until the room got quiet mostly in annoyance

"You all have no since and are stupid,all i'm saying,you all are so mean,i've never... suddenly the flow of crying began coming from her everyone knew it was fake because she was always doing it in the past. just as both Cena and Alicia walked in hand in hand both laughing,even though a few people were staring in shock

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" the school principal stormed in, WHAT IS THE PROBLEM!" she was still going on with her fake crying

"I didn't do anything and,and,and Alicia threatened to send a fake video to everyone in the school about me and Ziggler and i never did anything." She fell to her knees with the same act.

"WHAT ALICIA MY OFFCIE NOW!' with a scared look Alicia unhooked her hand from John's and quickly made her way. when both were out Kelly stood back up

"YOU LITTLE WITCH YOU ARE ALWAYS TRYING TO RURIN PEOPLE'S LIVES ,NOW I'M ABOUT TO KICK YOU.."

Randy knew how psychical Kelly could get,picking her up over his shoulder he carried her out

"And that is why,you never and i mean NEVER mess with me!" getting back up to her feet she smiled with an evil grin and laughed with the dark heart she had she skipped off the stage and out the room

"Aj makes me sick,why is she so evil and.."

"Kaitlyn come on,let's just get to class,hopefully it'll get done fast.

"Wait,did that just come from the Miz...the guy who never does his work,now focused on education."

"Nah i'm just ready to see Maryse in her cheer uniform!"

"UGH!" all the girls exclaimed rolling their eyes and leaving the table


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Only Alicia which is not Alicia fox, a character I came up with

That following day,last class period where Ron,Alicia and Kelly usually had the same class but something was different,Alicia wasn't there,in fact, no one had seen her since she'd called to the office

"what Aj did to Alicia was low,i mean the girl doesn't even talk so much and the principal! was dumb enough to believe DUMB JAY LEE!

"I know what you mean Ron,Aj gets more and more wicked day by day but one of these days someone's going to shut her up."

"You all know if Steph finds out Alicia is done for right?"

"That's where your wrong Kelly,She knows whats real and whats not."

"yeah,your mom is pretty nice,so Alicia will be fine...i hope." The class room door opened and to their surprise it was Alicia,with a smile on her face but also hand and hand with Cena.

"Alicia,Cena..together?'

"Awww,Alicia's got a guy Ron." she began poking him on the side

"Will you stop being childish Kelly." he laughed trying to grab her hands from poking him

"Hey everyone be normal,here they come!" this time she began repeatedly hitting his arm

"Me,be normal,yeah okay Kelly."

"Hey Kelly,Ron."

"Alicia hiii,you seem cheerful and happy."

She giggled "Arn't i always Kelly,i'm never going to be like some crazy girl we all know."

She was still a bit confused at how happy Alicia was being "yeah...so what happened,did you get in trouble,went to the office,ya know?"

"Well i was mad,upset at first but then someone special came in and told what really happened,even with a video for some odd reason,but it's all perfect now!" and Ron you know that test?"

"Yeah,what happened?"

"I PASSED!"

"Oh congrats Sis,that's awesome."

"Oh Alicia we gotta go get changed for try outs,remember?"

"Oh yeah,of course we do,come on." before leaving she gave Cena and quick hug and Ron a slap to the back of his head

"Did she just slap my head?' he asked rubbing the back of his head

Cena just laughed "Yep,she sure did man. hey you alright with me and Alicia right?"

"Yeah,your my bro dude,just as long as you don't puncture her heart,make her bleed tears,cry for months,eating ice cream until she screams,yells at me for...

"Ron chill out! you been watching way too much women Dramas."

"it's my moms fault Cena,the truth."

"Sure you right,so since she is your sister,you wanna go watch?"

"Sure,why not,NO STARRING OR I WILL HURT YOU."

"Try not to man."


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Only Alicia which is not Alicia fox, a character I came up with

"So are you glad that we both are here,waiting to try out!"

"Yes i know Kelly,your more excited than me but it's just try out,we dont know if we...

"HEY cut the negativity!" Kelly yelled hitting her arm " We will try hard,leave our blood sweat and tears on that stupid push up test mat!"

Giving her a firm look she replied "No more cheer movies for you Kelly!"

"Kelly,Alicia." a few more names were called and they all headed to the mat

Im not really sure how to describe a cheer tryout without making it too long so i'm going to skip to after school that day

"Thanks Kellz and Alicia for the ride." she called out before closing the front door and heading to her room.

"So how was try outs sis!" Ron called out already knowing she was a little worn out and sore from cheer grinning

"SHUT UP RON!" worn out and sore from cheer as soon as she got in her room dropping her bag she plopped onto her bed face first. "Owww,so sore,stupid stretching and jogs,STUPID WORK OUTS!"

"HA,sounds like you had an amazing time .

"RON IF I WASN'T IN SO MUCH PAIN I'D HURT YOU." she mumbled still face into the cover

"Well did you make the team?"

"Don't know,today was only warm ups."

"Alright good to know,i'll let you lay there for a while."

"Okay thanks." she finally sat up

"Oh and Alicia?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"I'm proud of you sis,a whole lot."

"Thanks Ron,really means a lot." once her left still in her black shorts,pink cheer shirt and converse she laid back onto her pillow,relaxing after a long day of tryouts.

Down stairs with Ron and a few of the others

"So Ron,yow you feeling now that your sister is cheerleader and ."

"Orton! can you not ask that again or i will hurt you when we get home."

"Cena,you don't scare me,we all know i'm the better brother."

"Yeah? well who scored 4 touchdowns, 8 baskets, and 19 free throws,MAKING ..that was me and you,i made you look stupid."

"HAHA no lie in those Cena,100% TRUE!" Punk Cena and Ron all slapped hands in agreement

"Toast to Cena taken us to the finals this year." Punk raised his soda can for agrees

"Punk you wouldn't be here on the team if it wasn't for me." Orton pouted folding his arms and giving most guys a glare

"Oh right and you wouldn't be dating..Kelly if it wasn't for me."

"OH BURN!" all the guys yelled

feeling left out he responded with a fake smile "Oh right,my bad Punk,i remember."

Ron took a look at his phone to see if his GF had texted, "Ah crap man,yall gotta get goin at 30...school and someone is begging for a snack."

"GIRL DUTIES!"

"Yeah Ron,you right bout the school part but we want noting to do with your coco Girlfriend,hopefully Miz will show up tomorrow."

"AINT THAT THE TRUTH!" they all called over their shoulders heading out the door

"Ah Ron,give this letter to Alicia will ya?" Cena asked handing him a folded pice of paper and something in a bag

"Yeah,will Cena." he headed upstairs,before heading into his room he poked his head into Alicia's room,she was still sleeping,not disturbing her her placed the note on her dresser,switched off the light and shut the door..

"Proud of you sis,so proud."


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Only Alicia which is not Alicia fox, a character I came up with

"Knocky knock,are you decent yet?' a voice called out from Alicia's room door

"Um yeah,just give me a minute Ron." finishing lacing up her knee high converse's along with the buckles she took one last look in the mirror

"What's taking you so long Alicia,it's just school!"

"You know what Ron no need to be all rude and your NOT using my bathroom!" she talked while making her way to the door "stop being such an..." she opened the door before finishing "CENA!" happy to see her boyfriend she jumped into his arms

"Good morning to you too girly." he returned her jump into his arms with a tight hug where she was know having her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall

"ow,not so tight with the hug please."

"Aww babe,what's wrong?" he asked removing his arms a little bit but not letting her go

"Yesterdays tryouts killed me,i'm beat still."

"Awww but your still beautiful even to this day."

"Cena! what's up,ready for practices today?"

"Yea just bet we all gonna be in Alicia's form by Friday,no offense babe."

"UGH! she exclaimed as Ron took a look at her and smiled after what Cena had said about her being sore,she hoped down "BOYFRIEND STEALER!" playfully shoving Ron she headed downstairs

"Alicia,the almost cheerleader making her way down in our wonderful custom shirts,black shorts and her usual knee high converse!"

"Wow Kelly,just wow..how are you jumping around i mean try outs yesterday, give me a "P.A.I.N.F.U.L"

"it was awesome! todays tumbling and.. *dont say it Alicia thought* STUNTING!"

'Yea,so excited."

"Why do down Alicia,i thought you were looking forward to cheer."

"Mom,it was k.i.l.l.e.r like i said,litterly reason why you didn't see me much after school yesterday i went straight to sleep in pain."

"That means your doing great,fight the pain!"

"Yeah says the 5am yoga freak...love you."

"Hey if it wasn't for me,you wouldn't have all them knee high converse,including your dad."

"I miss him." she mumbled

"What did you say sweetie?'

"Um nothing,Kelly we should get to school now."

"Hey girls!" the guys came running down the stairs

"I wanna drive you,if you don't mind."

"Yeah Randy's outside me,Alicia."

"Yeah Kelly,i'll give you a ride."

"Alright,let's go. Later Alicia."

"So are you in Alicia?"

"Oh sure."

"Alright,come on he took hold of her hand and they left.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

"So today is the last day right?"

"You mean the last day to determine if your hopes will be turned down or crushed."

"Why must you be such a downer!...awww does someone want their boyfriend to watch?"

"kelly you just killed it,and i mean the bad way."

"HEY NEWBIES,yea we met first day,your in my spot i ALWAYS sit there."

"Oh i'm sorry LITTLE girl! we've met before and i really think you've mistaken yourself."

"Well how about you ditch that thing right there and you can stay." she pointed to Alicia

"FYI Aj she has a name."

"yeah i do Aj,it's Alicia so if you've got something to say then say it to the right person." this time she was the one to stand up

"Oh lots of big talk from such a small girl,right Lay?"

"Aj i'm just an inch shorter and i;m not afraid to do something i WONT REGRET."

"Alicia give it a rest she's not worth it." Kelly didn't even give her time to reply she just grabbed their bags and pulled Alicia behind

"YEAH GO AWAY LITTLE NO NOTHING,CRY CUT GIRL!"

Once those words slipped from her mouth Alicia lost it,she pulled away from Kelly and ran towards her,hitting,pulling hair from both girls but Alicia was letting out more anger. Both Kelly and Layla tried pulling off their friends from each other but it was no use.

The guys walking in

"Hey what's going on over there?"

"Looks like a fight,girls..WOO WOO WOO i wanna go see!"

Cena wasn't going to be one of the nosy guys so he just looked a bit ahead,he went to go turn away when he say the familiar outfit... "ALICIA!" he ran right over to the fight and with no struggle he pulled Alicia up form the waist,she scrambled and did everything to get out of his range but nothing would work

"SEPARATE THIS NOW!" with that being said so nothing else would happen Cena carried her out to the hall

ONce everyone had cleared out and Alicia was a bit calmed down he stepped back into the room

"Coach,ill run extra laps,run a mile if you don't freak out and ill try to find out what happened."

it took a while but he finally responded "Go ahead Cena." he ran back out to Alicia

"What happened out there Alicia,you were fine until,now what's wrong?"

Still fed up she tried breaking away from his range but nothing worked. not trying to scare her he slammed his hand onto the wall right beside her looking her straight in the calmed down but with that look Cena had she refused to move

"Cena i didn't mean anything,i'm sorry." he began speaking while sliding his arm down the wall

"You didn't do anything except try to really hurt Aj."

"Are you mad at me?" she asked sadly

"No,i just don't want you to get in major trouble." leaning closer to her he kissed her,this bought a smile to her

"your a wild i love you." picking up her bag he grabbed hold of her hand and they headed down the hall


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Only Alicia which is not Alicia fox, a character I came up with

"Alright girls,you all survived first day try out,i see have 8 less girls from yesterday couldn't take the pain huh,well my motto "STRATUSFACTION" and you all are part of my stratusville for satisfaction and you all are part of my stratusville." today after warm ups we will be tumbling and stunting,i'm gonna need Kelly,Alicia,Michelle Maria down mat when i call first...any questions? there was no response "alright warm ups,lets do this girls!"

"See Alicia your part of her stratusville,we are all stratusfied!"

"Not to be a downer but,we're not officially yet,this last try out counts."

"I know but i believe in me and you. standing up she gave Alicia a hug.

"Hey! what about me and Michelle!" Maria questioned with hands on her hips still smiling

"Love you two Ria."

"Kelly,mind helping me with my bridge walk over just going over?"

"Sure." going into a handstand position Kelly grabbed hold of Michele's legs. just like she wanted she began turning her around

"KELLY!" michelle screamed but it was too late,she fully fell over along with Kelly. trying to hold it back Alicia couldn't resist,she began laughing

"AND YOU CAN DO BETTER!" Michelle yelled not really mad but wanting to see how Alicia would respond

"Yeah Alicia,show her what you've GOT." Kelly added

"Don't get jealous Chelle." Stepping to the other side of the mat she took a breathe...with a running start she first did a cartwheel not stopping she turned it into a round off and finished with a backhand spring.

Not expecting it when she turned around the gym was applauding " !" Trish came storming onto the mat towards Alicia,she stood face front "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TUMBLING ALONE,DID WE EVEN TRAIN,NO!"

"Trish i'm sorry,i didn't.. She cut her off with a smile

"Because what you dod right there was amazing." turning to the rest of the other girls she raised Alicia's arm as if she had won some type of match,she followed with another round of applause

"Good work girly." she whispered

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

After tryouts Randy had driven the girls along with Cena and Ron to subway.

"So how'd try outs go girls,you all think you did good?"

"well i think i did pretty good but was doing her little thing on that blue mat." when Kelly said that Alicia chocked a bit on her drink

"Kelly,you got that all wrong,Michelle slightly challenged me to a tumble off and i showed her all that i could do."

"well i say you both did fine." Randy quoted putting his arm around both girls

"Hands off girlfriend Orton." Cena said giving Randy a playful push only for him to do the same thing he's done.

"I actually feel pretty good about my tryout."

"So you talk about tumbling but..how did stunting go?"

Both girls just looked at each other and began laughing

"Well are those good laughs,we wanna join in to."

"We'll show you what we mean later."

"well...WE wanna see now." to her surprise Cena picked her up over his shoulder and headed to the car,Randy going to do the same Kelly squirmed up and ran to the car


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Only Alicia which is not Alicia fox, a character I came up with

At Alicia's house in the front yard,the last few minutes the guys were sitting around while the girls were on their phones

"So um,instead of sitting and texting how about you SHOW US WHAT U SAID YOU WERE GOING TO SHOW." both girls looked up at the same time and looked his direction "Dont get all mad because you not flexible!"

"ME FIRST THEN!" "for some reason i wanna redo from today."

"Oh so now your all excited to tumble,wish you had that feeling HOURS AGO."... "Let me go also."

"Lets just not crash and ya know..INJER OURSELVES LIKE YOU DID MICHELLE." doing the same from earlier they both began with a running start,both doing a cartwheel,into 2 round offs,Kelly stopped at her second while Alicia ended with a backhand spring like before.

"SO what do you guys think?"

"WE ARE SOME LUCKY GUYS!'

"SO Alicia wanna try stunting?

she waisted no time answering "NO YOU ALMOST DROPPED ME TODAY EVEN WITH A SECOND SPOTTER! IM TIERD AND NOT IN THE MOOD TO FALL ON MY FACE."

"Yeah,i guess your right,but that was funny,ill see you tomorrow." they both hugged and she headed across to her home. before she could fully open the door her dad approached her and hugged her,lifting her up. seeing this sight saddened Alicia a bit

"I'll see you both tomorrow." she spoke with her head down

"What's wrong?" Cena asked noticing the low sadness in her voice

"Nothing,i'm just tired." she lied

"NOt so fast Alicia." he pulled her into a tight hug

She tried her best not to but it happened,all the sadness of missing her dad suddenly came out,bawling out tears he felt bad but hugged her tighter. Randy joined in the hug, hugging Alicia from behind

"Okay..this is weird man,someone should really leave this circle of love,too close." what he said received a small laugh from Alicia even though she was still sad

Cena punched his arm lightly "thanks." he mouthed

"Hey Alicia,moms calling,she has to go out now work,all in."

"Okay,i guess we all will see each other tomorrow,again."

"Alright sweetie,wiping the bottom of her eyes with his thumb he whispered "I like seeing those beautiful,shiny bright eyes." with Ron watching just to taunt him and because he wanted to he kissed her

"CENA,ILL SEE YOU ON THE FIELD!" he joked

"I know you will,bring you A game!"

Inside

"How was school,you seemed a little peppy?" and you and John seemed closer"

"YOU WERE WATCHING ME MOM!"

"I saw though the door which Ron decided to hold up and let out good air conditioning,but i dont mind,as long as your happy i am."

"i am,thanks mom."


	18. Chapter 18

Outside:

Chapter 18

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Only Alicia which is not Alicia fox, a character I came up with"So i thought you were going to see me on the field,Ron we are on a field and we are all here,whats up?'

"I was joking but if you want me to do something i will." he tossed the ball Cena's direction to try to catch him off guard, just as he did The mIz came trudging to them

"GUYS FIGHT..DID YOU HEAR?"

"OF course you would know Miz,and what fight?"

"Nikki,Brie,AJ...

"WOAH you mean the twins,the cute..

"SHUT UP BRYAN!" they all yelled cutting him off

"Like i was saying apparently Alicia got out of the nurses office a few minutes ago and she

"WHAT!" both Ron and Cena yelled at the same tIme causing the group to stair even though they knew about brother sister,dating

"Where is she!" once again they both yelled

"She went back to class with Maryse and Kelly which is about to let out in a few,it looks like she was..just not good,they say Randy was it along."

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" filled with anger he ran towards the inside

Inside

"So what happened Alicia..besides...what's here now?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"I promise." both blondes responded

"Okay i was leaving class and Nikki and Brie came up to me saying i need to leave Cena alone i tried leaving but then Aj joined with them telling me more threats,next thing i knew i was on the ground and some guy with them was the last thing i saw.

"What guy Alicia?" a voice asked from behind causing her to jump,she turned around "Ron! how much did you hear?" she asked nervously

"Alicia." he knelt down grabbing his arm he noticed her yank back in pain "i need to know Alicia,please i'm not the only one wondering."

Everyone is sitting around outside trying to figure what had happened since Alicia decided to keep quiet,talking turned into arguing,arguing turned into accusing everyone was shouting at once...Alicia could not take it anymore

"GUYS SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE YOU WANNA KNOW WHO WAS WITH THE 3 LITTLE ITCHES IT WAS.."

"IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD ALICIA." "SEE CENA I HURT YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND AND IVE GOT SOMETHING TO USE AGAINST HER,SHE WANTS TO TELL WELL,YOU BETTER BE LUCKY WE ARE NOT IN ANY CLASS."

"ALBERTO IF YOU LAY A HAND ON HER I WILL."

Alberto didn't even give him a chance to finish he went running to him and tackled Cena to the ground,throwing punches no one knew what to do,they knew how violent Alberto could get so all everyone did was stand by

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU GUYS PROBLEM!" Ron joined in himself and began punching Alberto along with trying to get Cena away from him

This is all my fault Alicia thought. "RON STOP!" she tried pulling Ron off but he wouldn't budge once a few of the other guys decided to help everyone was separated..

"Yo Alicia!" suddenly she felt a hard impact to her whole body and fell to the ground

Seeing Ron was more mad he took off running when both Cena and Ron went running his direction. everyone stood around the lifeless Alicia.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Only Alicia which is not Alicia fox, a character I came up with

The room was silent,everyone (Cena,Ron,Randy,Kelly,Miz,Punk and Maryse) sat in the living room

"What happened out there,everything was perfect this morning and next thing i know i'm getting a call from the hospital saying my own daughter and now now she's laying down PROBABLY HALF DEAD!" not meaning to she raised her voice and got a bit teary eyed

"Mom!" Ron shouted,moving to the other couch he gave her a confronting hug. she pulled away after a while "Does anyone know what happened,please." the room remained silent.

" ,i heard,she told and saw...some guy at the school...Alberto. Alicia tried pulling him away but then when everything calmed and began setting down he punched her and everything went insane." Cena gave her a smile

"It was better for you to say than me,i should have told you at the hospital,is there anything i can do,please?"

"John.." Stephanie moved to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You already make my daughter happy as it is,if i know your the reason why she's always smiling since her dad,i highly agree with everything to you."

"And we are all here for her."

"hey you got any juice boxes?" for the first time since earlier everyone laughed

"Please excuse his childishness,he needs help."

"Of course you know,he is Maryse's Boyfriend

Stephanie smiled and headed to the kitchen

"you've got a pretty cool mom Ron."

"yeah i know,and that's the truth!"

"Ron,you mind if i..head upstairs and..check on Alicia?" Cena asked a bit worried at Ron's ressponse

"Go ahead man,i'm sure she's the face you want to see.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

When he reached her door he hesitated for a bit,after a quick thought he opened the door,ther she lie on her bed sleeping in he black jeans,Pink string cut shirt and pink socks

he began thinking: wow she really loves pink,what am i saying of course she does she's my girlfriend for peats sake. he moved closer to her bed. it's so hard seeing her like this knowing sh emay not even wake up,what if she lost her memory,what if she's...dead. A tear started falling from his eye

"Hey." a voice interrupted his thoughts,glad because he didn't want to break down crying

"It's alright to cry man,i understand how much you love her,look at me now red eyes,you'd probably want to laugh at me from earlier."

"Nah,your sister,you've got more rule than me,it feels like this is all my fault."

"NO IT'S NOT CENA! you know Alberto is cheap,he has no life other than using,betting and gaining whats not good. one of these days he's going to get jumped by us all Football players because you don't mess with the sweet girl of school."

"Yeah but still,the main thing i'm worried about is Alicia."

"Yeah,your a good guy Cena,i'm glad your here in her life also."

"Hey Cena,we gotta head home now,mom's pretty mad with the so called job we did on chores."

"We know she's mad man." they all laughed

"Alright,i'll see ya tomorrow Cena." they shared their guy handshakes and headed out

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

"Why you say go through the window,we've got a key stupid!"

"Man do you wanna go though a 4 hour lecture,all i wanna do is get in wash and talk to Kelly,we too old for..

The door swung open to their surprise "OLD FOR WHAT ORTON! YOU WANNA FINISH THAT! BOTH YOU IN HERE NOW!"...PILLING UP DISHES,LEAVING DUST ON CORNER AFTER CLEANING,I SEE YOU CLEANED YOUR JERSEYS AND FOOTBALLS ORGANIZED YOUR GAMES BUT YOU CAN'T DO CHORES!

"NAG NAG NAG." They both mumbled

Decided to add that last part so the chapter wasn't too sad for an you liked it!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I do not own any wwe superstars/divas. Only Alicia which is not Alicia fox, a character I came up with

"So you want to follow my lead or just get hurt along with the ones you are truly close by to." with an evil grin he looked her straight in the eye gabbing ahold of he arm tightly.

With worry in her eyes she screamed "LET ME GO ALBERTO YOU HAVE NO LIFE AND I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"Oh boo who,some going to cry." pulling her hair he slammed he onto the ground,he stood over her "Call Cena for help." he mocked in a girl voice "Ha you can yell all you want but..Cena's DEAD!" knowing he was getting to the now useless girl with tears in her eyes he wickedly laughed.

"CENA!" she quickly shot up in bed,sweat on her forehead,breathing heavily. looking around she finally recognized where she was. she checked her phone,10:30 A.m. What am i doing here,and in these same clothes as before." she screamed when she noticed all the bruises on her arm. her mom came rushing in

"Alicia,what's wrong?"

"Why am i here,and what happened,i should be in school?" she asked with worry still looking down at her arm. her mom did't know what to do or how to tell her the incident from the school

"MOM I NEED TO KNOW!" she didn't want to raise her voice but she wasn't in the mood for patience."

"I will explain to you after your shower and lunch,please Alicia,this is the easiest way for me."

With a small smile just to not worry her mom too much she got up and hugged her. "I will always love you mom."


End file.
